


Межгалактический аукцион

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227
Kudos: 1





	Межгалактический аукцион

Определенные слухи разносятся очень быстро и во всех направлениях, именно из-за этого сегодня здесь так много существ.  
Грязный бар без названия, которого и в народе называют «Грязный», собрал сегодня всех, кто был богат, любопытен или просто глуп. Онти не знал, к кому именно он может себя отнести в данной ситуации. Он услышал об этом мероприятии от одного из своих рабочих, который, в свою очередь, услышал от группы клиентов:  
\- Они сказали о лотерее, - отрапортовал своему начальнику Карвин. – Тот, что выглядел как их главный, явно не хотел, чтобы они распространялись об этом.  
Онти научился чтению эмоций и лиц будучи еще ребенком, а после, завладев парой баров, обучил этим навыкам и своих подчиненных. У него был и еще один навык – маскировка. Поэтому сегодня Онти узнает лишь тот, кто знает его всю жизнь – таких, к счастью, в эти места не заносит.  
Красные глаза скрывают специальные линзы, волосы спрятаны под капюшоном, а его одежда говорит, что он самый обычный контрабандист. И, как и следует любому контрабандисту, Онти готов в любой момент достать бластер. Помимо бластера, у него всегда имеется с собой небольшой кинжал с изящной ручкой, на которой изображены родианские иероглифы. Этот кинжал он выиграл у одного из своих посетителей. Ничто не защищает лучше, чем честно выигранный трофей.  
Онти долго думал, что именно будут разыгрывать на этой «лотерее». В самом баре ничего, что могло быть похоже на лот, не было. Но в дальнем конце и без того маленького зала висела длинная ткань на подобие ширмы.  
«Грязный» был полностью погружен в темноту, только пара фонариков в разных углах зала – не более. Толпа здесь была огромная, и похоже, что лишь часть из всех здесь присутствующих знает, что именно тут разыгрывается.  
\- Доброго времени, дамы и господа! – маленький человек в маске вышел на импровизированную сцену около ширмы. – Как вижу, сегодня у нас маскарад. Приятно знать, что вы беспокоитесь о своей безопасности – по-другому быть не могло!  
Онти заметил это сразу же, как только вошел: большая часть замаскировались или просто надели маски. Возможно ли, что остальные как и он, просто услышали чужой разговор, и поэтому решили придти? Тем не менее, маленький человек закончил свою вступительную речь, и ничего похожего на ловушку пока что не было видно.  
\- Не хочу вас задерживать, дорогие гости, - человек подошел к краю ширмы. – Перейдем к показу наших лотов!  
Человек дернул ширму. За ней оказалось пространство точно такого же размера, как и зал, в котором находились зрители. Он был также занят, но не любопытными взглядами, а большими клетками. Кто-то охнул, кто-то захлопал. Онти оторопел. В клетках сидели люди.


End file.
